Eteno Empire
Name: Eteno Imperial Triumvirate Species: Etenus Hominidae Home World: Malisk II The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate officially formed itself after Malisk II was united by Jonathan Keplat and the Crown's Army. Their time in years is measured in ATGW. (After The Great War) In 1,009 ATGW, the EIT finally collapsed, and over the course of several years, fell victim to the Third Galactic War's unforgiving annihilation of the galaxy's great powers. Some Eteno survive in small, secluded settlements defended religiously by aging soldiers and their advanced weapons. Flag The Imperial Flag holds several meanings. The blue represents the justice and solidarity, while the three crossing swords represent the strongest factions in The Great War, in which the Eteno were unified. It is rather simple, and the Eteno coat of arms is based off of it. Biology See article Eteno (Species) History Formed in AD 1030 (0 ATGW), the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate has existed for over a thousand years as an aggressively expansionistic military power. For much of their early history as a unified nation, Eteno picked their fights carefully to increase their influence during a period of rapid colonization. Playing the sidekick to several larger, older empires, the EIT enjoyed a minor role in their galactic arm's politics, only fighting on the side of their large allies to maintain appearances. During this time, the EIT exhausted all available territory for colonization, and initiated a massive covert buildup of military might. In 379 ATGW, the EIT seized what could be called a perfect opportunity. All of the nation's allies and foes declared the end of a long, painful war in which their militaries were exhausted, and the EIT had declined to participate in. It was then that the full might of the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces was brought to bear against almost all nations bordering the fatherland. In a mere five years, the size of Eteno territory nearly tripled, and the nation became an undisputed power in the galactic arm. This war, Operation Sparrow, cemented what was already a highly-militaristic culture. In a devastating campaign of conquest lasting hundreds of years, the EIT fought up and down their galactic arm, swallowing up hundreds of once-great nations, and incorporating them into their own culture of war. Sporting one of the most racially-diverse militaries ever seen (despite the great Eteno majority of 80%), the EIT achieved undisupted dominance over their galactic arm in under a thousand years. However, all good things must come to an end. Having ignored a devastating series of skirmishes at the chokepoint system leading to the galactic core known as Omega-18, Imperial Navy ships ventured through the system, directly into Grox territory. They were promptly annihilated, and the Grox launched a full-scale invasion of Eteno space. In a campaign of scorched earth on a scale never before seen in conjunction with the implementation of a system of military service by requirement, the Eteno managed to miraculously fight the Grox back to Omega-18, where they held the line until contact with the Dhragolon in 957 ATGW. Everything after that is considered modern history. Notable Supreme Commanders Maline Tsodus - First Supreme Commander; one of the ten writers of the Imperial Constitution. Former Royal Marine. Josif Quag - Famous inventor; universally hailed as one of the main driving forces behind the EIT's aggressive program of armament prior to Operation Sparrow. Elrich von Eibeer - Former commercial pilot. Visited Earth in Uninvited Guests Dlanor Nagaer - Received several important military awards prior to becoming Supreme Commander. Maline II Tsodus - Descendent of Maline Tsodus. Went insane and attempted to create a dictatorship. Remi Doloun - Led a resistance force in Malisk City and defeated Maline II Tsodus' revolutionary guard. Maline III Tsodus - Restored the good name of the Tsodus family. Personally burned the Imperial portrait of her mother. Lunder Holmgritzer - Esteemed navy pilot. Vole Monore - Famous Supreme Commander that initiated diplomacy with the Dhragolon; helped destroy the Galaxy Buster. Henton Kadron - Former Rustungmortur Battalion NCO. Kiera Anne - Former High General in the Imperial Army. Present Supreme Commander is Ivanov Monore - Adopted son of Vole Monore. Military "They resist? Then we shall pave over them. Do they rise again? Do they enlist the aid of the galactic community? Then we shall pave over them again, and teach the rest of the galaxy a grave lesson about standing up to our army." - Command General Stavros Mihajlovic. See article Eteno Military While the Imperial Armed Forces are some of the best equipped and trained in the galaxy, operating such a war machine is expensive, and thus, the military dominates federal spending. Government Three Branches The three branches of the Eteno government are Executive, the Supreme Commander and his/her cabinet and advisors, the Congress, the central decision-making apparatus, and the Operational, every citizen in the Empire. Congressmen: 400 Congressmen introduce laws and represent the Empire in diplomatic operations. Current Congressmen Breakup Majority: Industrialists with 236 seats. Second Majority: Federalists with 72 seats. Third Majority: Republicans with 52 seats. Fourth Majority: Populists with 14 seats Fifth Majority: Universalists with 12 seats. Sixth Majority: Mercantile with 8 seats. First Minority: Fundamentalists with 4 seats. Second Minority: Ecologists with 2 seat. Other Federal Taxes: 15% Planetary Taxes: 6% (Average) Total: 21% Capital: Eteno City Largest City: Eteno City Official Language: Luuschtuntski Official Religion: None De facto: Maranskum Demonym: Eteno Standard Currency: Grum Government: Federal Constitutional Democratic Republic Supreme Commander: Ivanov Monore Vice Commander: Midiv Severykiz Chief Representative of the Operational Branch: Moravec Polda Keeper of the Peace: Volga Jelforit Population: 700+ trillion Systems: 120,000 - 130,000 Total GDP: 6.65 x 10^19 Grums Drives on the: Right OmniNet TLD: .et .ugov .mil .inf Currency While the Sporebuck is the galactic standard currency, the Eteno have their own domestic currency. It has seven coins and nine bills. Note: One Grum is equal to roughly one and a half Sporebucks. Coins Uni - 1/100th of a Grum Dota - 1/20th of a Grum Deci - 1/10th of a Grum Yonell - 1/4th of a Grum Gruntl - 1/2 of a Grum Grummel - 1 Grum coin. Yumstel - 5 Grum coin. Bills Grum - Standard Eteno currency denomination. Shtol - 2 Grum bill. Longk - 5 Grum bill. Flumtolk - 10 Grum bill. Krumstol - 20 Grum bill. Ornen - 25 Grum bill. Skuntil - 50 Grum bill. Metvil - 100 Grum bill. Klnun - 500 Grum bill. Imperial Constitution This document pertaining to the sovereignty and indiviual freedom of the Eteno shall be revered and respected by all, for the great flourish of Eteno ingenuity and freedom will be envied by all across the galaxy. No free Eteno shall be oppressed by another Eteno, or a foreign entity. The free people of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate shall raise their heads in pride in the knowledge that their strength and unity will surpass all others in the galaxy. The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate is a name posessing ultimate meaning on the intentions of all free Eteno. The Eteno symbolizes the unity and strength as a single body the great species possesses. Imperial means that the Eteno will grow and prosper to eventually control the entire galaxy, regardless of all obstacles in the way. Triumvirate means that the Eteno shall rule themselves on account of three bodies. The People, the Legislators, and the Supreme Commander. '' ''I. Powers and Duties of the Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch shall be divided into two seperate groups, with equal number of members, conferring bi-monthly to discuss and enact law pertaining to the growing and evolving entity that is the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Laws will be passed by majority vote in both holdings, but not lacking the approval of at least 56% under normal circumstances. During times of emergency, however, a simple 51% majority is needed. No act of the legislative bodies shall impede or destroy the rights of free Eteno. The empire shall be divided into 400 equal congressional zones in which representatives are elected to serve in the Imperial Congress. II. Powers and Duties of the Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander acts as the elected leader of the Imperial Armed Forces and head decider when there are cases of utmost importance requiring immediate personal intervention. His or her only duties are to serve as a soldier, serve as an envoy to new and exotic races, and to make diligent and effective decisions based off of the will of the people. III. Courts and Juries Courts shall exist on Planetary, Sector, Area, Quadrant, and Imperial levels. The courts exist to provide speedy and efficient trial for all Eteno. Courts shall act with a judge and three counselors, acting as advisors to the judge and co-decision makers. Juries shall consist of twenty and five randomly selected free Eteno to assist with deciding the fate of the defendant and the prosecutor. IIII. Amendments Amendments shall be passed by two of three legislators minimum in both legislative groups. Amendments cannot intrude on the rights of the people. Amendments also cannot contain more than ten changes to existing laws, and cannot introduce over five major changes. V. Imperial Government Power The Imperial government reserves the right to utilize the Imperial Armed Forces, for all uses foreign and emergency domestic uses, such as natural disaster relief or defense of the empire against invaders. The Imperial government is also able to lower or increase tax rates to any rate below 25% percent, which is hereby deemed un-Imperial and despotic to the people of the empire. The Imperial government retains the final right to run public service organizations for inspecting products and services and fire, medical, and policing emergency services. VI. Governmental Levels The empire shall be split into a series of regions. Whenever territory is added to the empire, this area shall be measured, and the total area distributed amongst the divisions of the empire. Directly below the singular Empire shall be four Quadrants. Below that are sixteen Areas, then thirty-two Sectors. Of no predefined number shall exist the individual star systems, and within them the inhabited worlds. Each world shall tax the civilians independently alongside the federal government, and utilize this money as the planet sees fit after distributing three quarters of the funds to the cities of the planet. Every City shall elect representatives to a Planetary Assembly. Each Planet shall elect representatives to a Sector Assembly. Each Sector shall elect a representative to an Area Assembly. Each Area shall elect a representative to a Quadrant Assembly. These assemblies shall decide individual laws and ordinances for their divisions of the empire. The federal government shall grant funds to the representatives and their advisors of each division of the empire for infrastructure projects and government management. Amendments/Rights I. All citizens of the empire have the right to express themselves in any manner. II. All citizens of the empire are allowed to own weaponry up to and including military-grade automatic weaponry. III. All citizens of the empire have the right to efficient and speedy trial. IV. All citizens of the empire have the right to utilize all government services. V. All citizens have full authority to publicize all decisions and inner workings of the Imperial government. No government decisions except military plans are allowed to be hidden from the populace for the purpose of transparancy. VI. All citizens have the right to petition for or against any government action. VII. The press shall not be restricted in any way from reporting on and debating government affairs. VIII. No soldier may be quartered in a citizen's home without the owner's permission, nor during wartime. VX. Any non-Eteno may be integrated into the national family regardless of previous nationality or allegiance. X. All citizens have the right to deny any and all unlawful searches of any kind or manner, unless mandated by the jutstice system on account of suspected llegal activity. XI. The government retains the right to call a draft of all males eighteen to thirty, but only in designated times of military emergency. XII. No free Eteno shall have his assets forcefully taken from him by the government, except in cases of great emergency, or when said Eteno is a criminal, or under heightened criminal suspicion. ﻿ Relations With Other Empires Dhragolon "The Dhragolon are our closest allies, and we sincerely hope that they will be for thousands of years. Along with that, our reasoning is that the galaxy doesn't exactly need species like the Kklxin and Grox around. I really just don't understand all those activists whining about innocent Grox just trying to live in peace. Peaceful Grox don't exist. I'll just say this: When there is a Dhragolon army out fighting somewhere in the galaxy, they can rest assured that the sons and daughters of the fatherland will be by their side all the way." - Command General Kostadin Kovachev on GNN. The Eteno's alliance with the Dhragolon is unique because at one point the two hyperpowers were at each other's throats. When the Eteno and Dhragolon initially met, they put in motion a basic military alliance to defeat the Grox. After smashing the Grox military and ransacking their empire, the Eteno and Dhragolon went their seperate ways for fifty years. After reuniting, the two empires discovered they had another common enemy. In an attempt to annihilate most of their military in a decisive battle, the enemy sabotaged a weapon capable of destroying a planet. A planet was destroyed, causing the Dhragolon to go to war with the Eteno. After the short war, the Dhragolon and Eteno rebuilt their alliance.﻿ Now, the Eteno and Dhragolon ejoy a lucrative alliance that promotes trade, military co-ordination, and information sharing. One of the main reasons Eteno and Dhragolon get along so well is that they both thirst for the absolute annihilation of their common enemies. Despite being close allies, the Eteno government sees them as a threat to their desired hegemony over the galaxy in the future, and thus, plans are currently being drafted to increase Eteno influence at the direct cost of Dhragolon influence. Karnasaurs "I ask him for technology. He says no. I offer armies to help them wherever they are needed. He says no. I offer him the navy's best. He says no. I offer him the destruction of piracy in his empire, and the space around it. He says no. I offer him material and monetary wealth on a scale no one person has ever known. He says no. His tenacity is frustrating beyond belief. I like him already." - Supreme Commander Ivanov Monore on his meeting with Emperor Clar Kahn. Having only recently met the highly-advanced race of herbivores, public opinion regarding the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation is still not fully formed. However, the Eteno government knows exactly how it views the KMF. They're loyal, strong, and irritatingly stubborn. On over a hundred occasions, Eteno diplomats have attempted to acquire parts of the Sauran technological cache. Immense sums of money, military assistance, robotics technology, raw materials, and basing rights have all been offered, but so far no offer has been accepted. While many in the Eteno government are annoyed by their technological reclusiveness and occasional arrogance, they are still accepted as valuable allies. Of course, they are still viewed as certain threats to Eteno galactic hegemony in the future. GHD "They stood up to a carrier task force. That doesn't happen. Who the hell do they think they are?" - Fleet Commander Zakary Rolf to Sub-Lieutenant Sasho Miodrag. There is almost no consensus amongst any Eteno as to what the GHD are to the Eteno, besides a possible source of exotic and powerful technology. Delson "They offer us aid, sir, shall we accept?" - Colonel Zlatko Knezevic to Vice Admiral I Szecby Tarasov. No consensus exists on the Delson, but are accepted as military allies for the time being. Dominions "Even our dominions are feared, ''king, will you maintain your smug attitude or shall I crush the navy you bought from me while I wait for my coffee?"'' - High Admiral Gavrail Bjyoyadyjiev, to the now-dead Lisarian King Taranyo. The dominions are puppets, protectorates, small allied nations, and buffer states normally independent in name only. Occasionally they serve as fronts for EIT activity. Dominions, states, and puppets are allowed to form their own militaries and use them as they please, as long as their goals do not conflict with the goals of the EIT. Dominion of Kommenfrau For a time, the Kingdom of Kommenfrau was a close ally of the EIT. On several occasions, soldiers of the Imperial Armed Forces fought and died to protect their line of succession. However, after the end of the last succession war, the Council of Generals found it unproductive to continually babysit them, and dispatched a force under High General Vladimir Puschenko to seize their capital planet. A once-proud nation was quickly converted into a dominion. This dominion consist of thirty systems in the central-West section of the empire. Dominion of Gleusthaven One of the three dominions formed during Operation Neculai, the Dominion of Gleusthaven, along with Zdenko and Kleidgoppen, are buffer states along the border with the DFM. There is a larger-than-normal Eteno fleet present in their territory. Dominion of Zdenko One of the three dominions formed during Operation Neculai, the Dominion of Zdenko, along with Gleusthaven and Kleidgoppen, are buffer states along the border with the DFM. There is a larger-than-normal Eteno fleet present in their territory. Dominion of Kleidgoppen One of the three dominions formed during Operation Neculai, the Dominion of Kleidgoppen, along with Zdenko and Gleusthaven, are buffer states along the border with the DFM. There is a larger-than-normal Eteno fleet present in their territory. Dominion of Neirdfraullen Neirdfraullen is a loose federation of 119 star systems located between Delson and Eteno space. The Neirdfraullen National Militia is the largest armed force of all the dominions, and purchases ships and vehicles fresh from Eteno factories, as opposed to being issued damaged or outdated models. Neirdfraullen is also afforded a much greater amount of political freedom than the other dominions, and is referred to as an 'experiment' by some Eteno leaders. Dominion of Clest Five systems in the far Eastern Groxlands that fill the role of a 'watchtower empire' in more undeveloped regions of the galaxy. Several large Eteno fleets are stationed here, both to protect against alien incursion and to seize any valuable resources revealed in the unclaimed sections of the galaxy, where thousands of nations rule instead of a handful. Dominion of K'krada K'krada was the first Groxlands colony established by the EIT, and the only colony founded with the intention of making it a dominion in the future. After the collapse of the Grox Empire, four systems were given to the K'kradans in addition to the system already under their control. The K'kradan Interstellar Defense Force was obligated to fight for the EIT under the terms of the system transfer agreement. Dominion of Selegorsk A cluster of four systems on the border with the Groxlands, it was given to the remnants of the Lagir Republic out of respect for their valiant military that was expressly forbidden from retreating or surrendering when in battle with the EIT. This resulted in the death of over 90% of their armed forces. Kingdom of Larrada A tiny coagulation of ten systems ruled by a puppet Eteno monarch that serves as a 'watchtower empire' on the KFM's Groxland border. A larger-than-normal Eteno fleet is present in this dominion, and their military is sold ships, vehicles, and ordnance at a discounted price. State of Omega-18 One of the less independent dominions, Omega-18 is a system on the EIT Groxlands border that served as a chokepoint during the first great war with the Grox. Workers from all over the galaxy were hired to construct and repair fortifications on the one habitable planet also named Omega-18 during most of the war. By the close of the conflict, Omega-18's population was only one tenth Eteno, with almost seventy different species making up the rest. Thus, Omega-18 was made a dominion, destined to become a grand melting pot of cultures greater than anything the galaxy had ever seen. It is now one of the richest trading centres in and around Eteno space. State of Thraulen Forty systems granted to a former alliance of eight species who fought valiantly and cohesively against EIT aggression. Thraulen is a small but strong economic power that serves as a safe haven for displaced peoples (much like the rest of the EIT), and a veritable garden of exotic industries. With these industries, the main eight species hope to bring their empire back to a state of dominance. Fiela Republic An independent, Eteno/Or'thala mixed colony seized by the Kklxin at the beginning of the Kklxin invasion of the Milky Way. Eventually, it was liberated by Dhragolon and Eteno troops during the Starku Fram Offensive in 1,002 ATGW. Underground political leaders from an influential resistance group requested independence to govern themselves, having abandoned whatever ties formerly existed between the colony and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Under the condition that they become a dominion, the EIT agreed to grant Fiela the right to form their own government. The Fiela Republic National Army consists of sixteen Divisions on loan from the EIT, and two Divisions made up of former resistance members. Dominion of Yanya One of the most politically contested systems in the empire, Yanya was originally a remote Dhragolon colony, unknown to the Eteno. After the Dhragolon finally met the Eteno, debate rose in EIT government circles regarding possible transfer of ownership for the system. After a series of close calls between trigger-happy Imperial Navy officers and KWD ships, Ivanov Monore made a formal offer to King Rustiagon Karrel to purchase the system. The terms were accepted. It has been decided in the Imperial Congress that the system will be a dominion, with DFM government input accepted. However, the strong IPF presence ensures that there is no confusion about the system's new ownership. Culture Regions Making up the EIT are fifteen main cultural regions of varying size and population density. 1 - Northern Worlds - Previous industry and infrastructure ravaged by Kklxin invasion, the Northern Worlds now have a unique opportunity to re-invent themselves. If done right, the reconstructions could lead to this region being an economic and technological leader for the empire. Those from the Northern Worlds tend to speak with a Swedish, Danish, or Norwegian accent. 2 - Avgustin - One of the smaller regions, Avgustin has always been the home of ultradense manufacturing ventures, and crime lords. Shady casinos and sprawling factory complexes are made possible by the high population, with Avgustin boasting the second-highest average population per planet (PPP) of the fifteen regions. People from the Avgustin region normally speak with dense Slovenian, Croatian, or Bosnian accents. 3 - Velibor - A stepping stone leading from the heart of the EIT into the colonies of the Northern Worlds, Velibor is densely populated and home to a large military industrial base. Ships, vehicles, and arms produced in this region have only a short journey to the frontline in the Northern Worlds. Historically, Velibor has also been the home of experimental military and physics research. It is the home of both Grjdonsk (on which PBGU resides), and the infamous 'Vikentije' biological weapons lab. Individuals from this cultural region tend to speak with Serbian or Bulgarian accents. 4 - Barany - One of the richest cultural regions in the empire, Barany is a colourful collection of all sorts of industrial and monetary ventures. Lucrative energy-production operations have sprung up in hundreds upon hundreds of systems, made possible by a healthy orbital construction base. However, the true wealth of Barany lies in the resource-rich worlds and asteroid fields, in an area known as the Patrica Zone, which lies in the center of Barany. Here, entire star systems and multi-system asterioid super-belts are relentlessly harvested for all manner of materials, such as Gold, Iron, Magnesium, Silver, Nickel, Helium, Deuterium, Phosphorus, Copper, Zinc, and countless more. Most of these resources find themselves ferried all over the empire to feed an insatiable, powerful, industrial giant. If one is from Barany, odds are that their accent is Austrian, Hungarian, Romanian, or in some rare cases, Slovenian. 5 - Mikulas - Despite having a respectable manufacturing base, and a worthy amount of minerals, Mikulas is renowned for one thing only: food. During the early stages of Eteno colonisation, worlds in this cultural region were found to not only accept Maliskian crops, but allow them to grow almost twice as large as they would on Malisk II. In addition, the many moderately-advanced indigenous cultures inhabiting these worlds grew several species of nutritious mushrooms with an unusually rapid life-cycle. These factors combined to turn Mikulas into a veritable bread basket for the centre of the empire, and a haven for food industry. Those who visit other empires to sample exotic foods normally have only Mikulas in mind when visiting the EIT. The Mikulasian accent, spoken by almost all people who hail from this cultural region, is Slovakian. 6 - Schoorle - Small, relatively new, and a broken-off piece of another cultural region, Mikulas, Schoorle is rarely seen as an important place. However, if those detractors looked at detailed information on Schoorle, they would more than likely change their minds. Many important shipyards are located in this region, along with a significant amount of Dyson Spheres built by energy-production companies. This, and the operation of dozens of noteworthy R&D labs, form the foundation of Schoorle's economy, and thus, culture. Many Schoorlites are hardier, or slightly more skilled than people from other regions, having to make do without significant resources at their disposal. People from Schoorle speak in a Dutch accent. 7 - Hasenkamp - Home to the capital system of Sius, which lies on the border with , Hasenkamp is the cultural region with the highest average PPP. This region serves as the heart of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, the home of the strongest industry, largest corporations, most advanced research facilities, and most exotic resource extraction ventures. Those who live in Hasenkamp on average are the richest, and create larger families. Much of the military manufacturing that goes on in the EIT happens here, at the shipyards and manufacturing plants created hundreds of years ago, updated constantly to feed the ever-growing demand for material. People from Hasenkamp speak with a German accent. 8 - Vadim - Blessed with significant material resources, Marszalek became home to many colonists early on in the first great phases of Eteno growth. While relatively close to the capital, the population of Marszalek is considered culturally distant from their fellows in Hasenkamp. Refining and manufacturing are major sections of Marszalek's economy, along with a sound financial sector. Marszalekians speak with a Russian or Icelandic accent. 9 - Juoko - On the Southern border of Hasenkamp, Juoko is one of the core economic sectors of the EIT. Many expansive and highly profitable mega-corporations have their roots here. Supplementing this critical component of the region's economy is agriculture, mining, manufacturing, and metal recycling. Historically, the culture of Juoko has been highly urban, with a relatively small portion of the population residing outside of metropolitan areas. The dominant accent of Juoko's inhabitants is Finnish. 10 - Marszalek - While one may think that Marszalek would be one of the most secure regions of the EIT, it is actually one with a history of conflict and devastation. Originally fostering the largest chunk of Eteno heavy manufacturing, Marszalek was a natural first target for the Grox Hegemony during their first invasion of the EIT. Virtually-unopposed Grox fleets ravaged orbital and planetary manufacturing complexes, crippling Marszalek's economy. Reconstruction went relatively well, with the economy shifting towards light manufacturing, agriculture, and technological research in the meantime. All went well until the Eastern War, where three mid-sized empires occupying most of what is now the Lilya region launched a surprise attack on the EIT. Marszalek was one of their primary targets, targeting the then-rejuvenated heavy industry base. While the invaders were quickly defeated, the damage was done. As of 1,009 ATGW, Marszalek's heavy industry had not been repaired. However, the region's economy had successfully shifted away from that historical focus. Marszalekians tend to speak with Polish accents. 11 - Miervaldis - (Latvian) 12 - Azuolas - (Lithuanian) 13 - Svyatopolk - (Belarussian) 14 - Lilya - (Ukrainian) 15 - Juhan - (Estonian) EIT Grox Lands - From the ashes of devastated Grox industry rose a thriving Eteno-run manufacturing, mining, smelting, and power-generation region. After nearly three decades of reconstruction, the Grox Lands have contributed massively to the continual growth of the EIT in all areas. Terraforming operations have been commonplace in the region for over a hundred years, and thousands of worlds have been made fit for full-scale colonization. The Grox Lands produce almost everything one can imagine, but major products include MOX, Lead, Helium, Neon, Copper, Beryllium, Aluminum, Iron, Zinc, Gold, Silver, Platinum, Prometheum, Molybdenum, Lithium, Bromine, Chlorine, Argon, and Cobalt. The Grox Lands have one of the most rapidly-increasing populations of any region of the galaxy, despite the turmoil caused by the joint Eteno/Dhragolon Grox extermination programs. All manner of accents are spoken here. Sports Being a naturally aggressive race, the Eteno tend to prefer highly physical games. Major games include Battle Ball, Headball, and Flag Run. Battle Ball Battle Ball is a simple game in which two teams of twenty throw aluminum alloy balls at each other. When a player is either knocked down or hit in the head with a ball, they move to the sidelines to throw stray balls back into the rectangular arena. The team with the most players on the field after ten minutes wins, unless a team runs out of players first, in which case the other team wins. Battle Ball is the most popular holovised sport in the Eteno Empire. Headball Headball is a game played on an evenly-divided circular field. There are two teams of ten. A helium-filled leather ball is thrown onto the field, and the two teams use their heads to hit the ball in the other team's goal. Goals are towers with targets on them. Targets with greater elevation are worth more points. The first team that gets to 100 points wins. Flag Run Flag Run is a brutally simple game played by two teams of ten. One team has a flag carrier that is guarded by his nine other teammates. The flag carrier tries to get across the square field to a goal which is guarded by the other team. This is by far the most dangerous game played by Eteno. Players breaking bones is commonplace. Music Eteno generally prefer short, repetitive beats in music, as well as rap and anything involving horns. For reasons unknown, music with over 120 BPM stimulate normally-restricted areas of the Eteno brain, most notably the areas responsible for language and reasoning. These kinds of music are played in language classes and government meetings. Instruments that the Eteno use are similar to ones found in the Earth regions of Ireland and Russia. Horns and stringed instruments are also popular for military parades and celebrations. The Veldweiebe is the most common instrument in the EIT. While quite similar to the Ukrainian Domra, the Veldwiebe has a thinner body, and shorter neck. Vieldwiebe players traditionally let their fingernails grow longer than normal in order to pluck the four metal strings, but it has become significantly more common to use a pick. The Veldwiebe is the most common instrument in military orchestras and choirs. Art In exchange for their preservating aggressiveness, the Eteno are very weak in the area of art. Most paintings made by Eteno depict famous battles, cities, or things related to their religion, Maranskum. Literature Strangely, despite being weak in the subject of art, Eteno are widely renown for their skills in writing. This is evident in the Eteno religious epic Kraus Shkulsha. The Eteno have produced millions galactic bestseller novels in almost every genre. Food The Eteno love good food. They have perfected and pioneered a variety of delicious foods including but not limited to: Pasta, pizza, broiled meat, and milk-based delicacies. When Eteno conquer worlds, both soldiers and chefs flock to them for similar reasons. Improving regular food and troop rations. Constantly discovering new spices and seafoods, the Eteno have managed to create a mini-culinary empire. In fact, some of the Eteno's most productive spice mines are owned by restaurant chains. Because the posterboy for Eteno perfection is a fit, young individual, restaurants work tirelessly to appeal to the market for edible, strength-enhancing food. One of the true stereotypes regarding the Eteno is that they produce large amounts of strong alchoholic drink, and enjoy it immensely. It is an unofficial cultural rule that no vodka should have artificial ingredients. Measurement Systems The Eteno unit system is known as the Standard Measurement System, and is based off of the Unigram (Twenty CM). After that is the Quintigram (Fifty CM), the Feldegram (100 CM), the Yotun (160 M), and finally, the Rommel (1,200 M). Shortly after this system was conceived, it became clear that smaller denominations were necessary. Thus, six more units were created. The Starvogram (Ten CM), the Klela (5 CM), the Arde (1 CM), the Forga (5 MM), the Yola (1 MM), and the smallest non-scientific denomination in the Standard Measurement System is the Derna (0.5 MM). Popular Media With the coming of the holovision and advanced computers came a colorful variety of entertainment and gaming genres. First-person shooters and strategy games were wildly popular during the age of computer gaming, until the arrival of cheap and plentiful virtual reality simulators. However, shooter and strategy games are still extremely popular for virtual reality machines not only for entertainment, but military training. On the holovision, however, trends have come and gone like tides on a beach. The most constant genre of holovised entertainment, though, is undoubtedly wrestling, boxing, and Flag Run. The most popular non-violent genre is drama. Family Structure Family is extremely important Eteno, and they see family as the basic unit of trust and co-operation. The Eteno also see their own nation and species as a giant family. Immediate family is the most basic family group to the Eteno, and the most important. Members of family are expected to help each other in their times of need. The next group is all blood-related family. Clans, as they are called, normally have hundreds, if not thousands, of members that keep in close contact. Although there are enormous amounts of clans across the Eteno's territory, some clans have become notable for their powerful members, or their ownership of industries. Notable clans include the Monores and the Tsodus', both politically active clans. There is also the Rothling clan, which owns the galaxy-spanning Rothling Heavy Industry Corporation. The company has a greater amount of saved money than many small empires' GDP. Another powerful clan is the Gunther clan. The Gunther clan has a few members that delve in politics, but it is mainly a military clan. Almost all members of the Gunther clan serve in, or have served in the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces. Members of clans usually look out for each other. The last and largest family group is the Eteno's nation. It is viewed as a unification of all Eteno and any immigrants of other species. Average Citizens' Lives Whether Eteno or non-Eteno, all those living under the Imperial Banner are granted all freedoms afforded by the Imperial Constitution. Therefore, all those living in the empire have lives similar to this, in most cases. This section details life from birth to death. When an Eteno (or non-Eteno citizen) is born, he/she is welcomed into the clan with a large, elaborate celebration. The child is cared for as an infant up to the age of three. At this point, the child normally can speak crude Luuschtuntski (but ironically, cannot pronounce the name of the language). At four, Eteno children are taught full reading skills. At five, they are enrolled in locally-administered school, or one of many private schools. Richer families may have tutors teach their children along with the parent that stays home (normally the mother). Children, from the age of five to twelve, are taught at Basics schools (or by aforementioned tutors) about huge ranges of subjects. At the end of Basics, Eteno children are expected to be fully versed in many subjects. Expectations and pressure on students is much higher in the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate than many nations across the universe. After Basics, students are enrolled in Intermediates, where they learn all of the things necessary for Advances for two years. After leaving Intermediates at fourteen, students enroll in Advances for four years, until they become officially adults. In Advances, students are taught in every subject needed to be an intelligent, productive member of Eteno society. Eteno Advances students consistently perform quite above many other students in the universe. After Advances, Eteno men and women either continue on to higher education, or enlist in the Imperial Armed Forces. However, the reinstation of the draft now means that ''all ''Eteno men must join the military after Advances. Although the draft changes these Eteno's lives, higher education remains the same for those enrolling older, veterans of many battles and hardships. Eteno men and women apply to universities all over the empire with equal fervor, as almost all of them are famed for their high-quality. After being accepted, Eteno work and study tirelessly to get ahead of the competition and get the highest grades possible. While students' parents normally insist on paying expenses and tuition of their children, students will normally pay by joining the Armed Forces Reserve or getting part-time jobs. Male students that were inducted into the military almost always use their saved pay to cover expenses as to afford themselves greater freedom. After receiving their degrees, Eteno men and women enter the workforce or stay in school to earn greater degrees. Many possibilities are open to Imperial citizens, as in some areas there are labor shortages. An Eteno could join the military as an officer or enlist, or find a job in the private sector. With jobs, there are limitless opportunities in the empire. Normally Eteno marry and begin to have kids at around thirty-three. The average family has three-to-four kids and the mother usually stays home while the father works or earns money deployed as a soldier. Once the children are raised and graduate from their universities, parents normally go into retirement after about five years. Elderly Eteno still produce wealth for the empire through investment and loaning, in some cases. Either in their own homes or retirement homes, the elderly live out the rest of their lives in comfort. Trivia *Much of the Eteno's military tradition is derived from military doctrines commonplace during the Cold War. (1946-1991) *Some aspects of the Eteno Empire's military training and recruitment is based off of the modern-day IDF. *The Eteno's hero, Jonathan Keplat, is based off of Sun Tzu, a legendary Chinese general and the author of The Art of War. *The Eteno language, Eteno accents, and most Eteno names are derived from Balkan, Scandinavian, Baltic, German, Polish, Russian, Romanian, Czechoslovakian, Austrian, Swiss, and Hungarian cultures. *Some of the Eteno's culture is derived from ancient Rome. *The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate's government policies draw heavily from the Reagan Administration's policies from 1981 to 1989. *The Eteno's economic system is a slightly modified version of Lassaiz-Faire economics *Maranskum (The Eteno's primary religion) is based off of Judaism and Christianity. *Although the Eteno have never been defeated in an inter-empire war, the Eteno's tradition mandates that they respect their better. *The Eteno prefer a brute strength approach in most situations. *Eteno have innate dislike of taller races, especially those who poke fun at the Eteno's short stature. They made an exception for the Dhragolon, however. Category:Species Category:Eteno Category:Featured